


You Should Talk

by sapphicalexandra



Series: Strangers [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Song Lyrics, jace's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/pseuds/sapphicalexandra
Summary: “NO! Alec, that’s not what I want! You could never be a burden, the opposite of that – I can’t live without you! These past few months…have been hell. Please, don’t go.”Jace's pov to the conflict in "We're Not Lovers" (GIF form)





	You Should Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Another gifset i did fitting this verse, putting this here to have everything together. Also since i didn't write Jace's pov, this is a nice way to still show it somehow! The lyrics are of the song "You Should Talk" by Fletcher

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
